


Soil In-between My Fingers

by M14Mouse



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Haru grows a garden representing her friends.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Soil In-between My Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Haru hummed to herself softly as she ran her fingers through the soil. She heard the distant sound of students, nearby cars, and shouts of people on the street. 

“I am thinking of starting a new garden in the spring,” She said to Akira, who was working next to her. 

“Oh? Have you decided what you are planting yet?” 

She bit her lower lip. She didn’t want to tell him. It sounded so silly.

“Haru?” 

“Well…I was thinking of different plants that represent everyone in our group.”

She glanced over to Akira, who has stopped working. His hand was really thinking about it. 

“I am curious…who would be what plant?” He said. 

“Well…I was thinking basil for Ryuji,” She said. 

“Really? I didn’t think of that. Why?” 

“In ancient times, the plant was associated with hatred. To grow, farmer would curse at it. Later, the meaning changed to one of love. I remember what it was like for him and the track team. I felt bad for not paying attention to him back then.” 

“He understood. It is different now but what you said made sense. Flower wise, I always thought of him being between hyacinth and bouvardia Double for him.”

She blinked. 

“I learned a lot at the flower shop. When we have free time, the owner kind of give me the meaning of different flowers. It made time go by faster,” He said with a shrug. 

“Really? What do they mean?” She asked in curiosity. Mona-chan did say that Akira worked at the flower shop from time to time. 

“Hyacinth symbolized playfulness and a sporty attitude. Bouvardia Double symbolizes enthusiasm or a zest for life.”

“Oooo…I can totally see that. I am going to pair it with tomatoes which are for Ann.” 

She watched as his eyebrow rose slightly. 

“Yes, it symbolized love and fertility but it also meant being misunderstood and learning from the past. I thought that fit Ann quite well.” 

“That is a good one. I always thought of Ann as an orange lily.” 

“Really? I always got the impression that she would be a rose.” 

“She could. Lily symbolized refined beauty but the colors also have meaning. Orange lily because of her passion for life. From modeling to action movie, she threw herself into each task with such energy.” 

“That is a wonderful choice,” She said with a smile. She totally agreed. Ann and her spend hours talking about what magazines she would model for just to promote her coffee shop. It gave her such a wonderful feeling to have such friends. She bit her lower lip. 

“But…that lily could described Yusuke.”

“It could. I always thought of Yusuke as a hydrangea. It symbolized heartfelt emotions and it can be used to express gratitude for being understood. I am not much of an art person but he draw you in when he talked about art. It made me want to understand it.”

“Oh…wow. To me, Yusuke is a carrot.” 

She giggled when Akira tried really hard not to laugh. 

“A carrot?” 

She nodded her head. 

“According to some of my books, the carrot suggested that seeking fulfillment may require a bit of digging or returning to our path. He tried so hard to find his inspiration again. When he finally did, it was stunning,” She said. 

“That could describe any of us.” 

“True.”

“I can see it. Now what about Morgana?” 

“He would be a dill.”

“Really?!” 

“Yup….dill means wealth and good fortune. Sensei has brought a wealth of information about well…everything. He also has a very smoothing presence”

“I can see that. When he was gone, I didn’t sleep very well.” 

“Oh, I am so sorry. I would have told him to go home…” 

He waved it off. 

“It’s over now. Let’s see…. alstroemeria symbolized wealth, prosperity and fortune. Most of all, it is the flower of friendship. He really changed my life for better when I walked into that palace,” He said with a smile. 

It made her heart melt just a little with that statement.

“Now… Futuba was hard for a while. I realized that the lilac symbolized youthful innocence and confidence. I thought that she symbolized anemone indicated fading hope and a feeling of having been forsaken. My boss told me that was the darker meaning. The lighter meaning is anticipation. That made a lot of sense. On our outings, you should see her. Even when she is afraid, she has eagerness to explore the world around her. It is great to see.” 

She smiled as she listened to Akira talk about their latest adventure at the electronic store. She could see it in her head. Futuba staring at the electronics with glee. 

“Radishes,” She said. 

“Okay, you are going to have to explain that one.” 

“Radishes are known for bringing good luck.” 

“She definitely brought that.” 

“They also symbolized the nomad and the pilgrim.” 

“Hmm…You know…that worked.” 

“I know. She was hard for me too. I thought about Makoto is an apple. She is so knowledgeable about everything. It often left me in awe.” 

“That is true but you can grow apples on rooftops?” 

“Yes, since I am not starting the garden here. Nice apple tree would give some of my plants some shadow. Mind you that it will take a few years to get it to produce apples but I am willing to put in the hard work. You?” 

“She is the iris. It symbolized eloquence, wisdom and compliments.”

“That is lovely and fitting.” 

She bit her lip again. She didn’t know how to bring it up. No one in the group did. They wanted to protect him as much as he protected them.

“How about Akechi?” He asked softly. 

She paused for a moment. 

“Eggplant. A man of power.”

“Snapdragon…Deception and graciousness.” 

They continue to work in silence. She wasn’t sure how to break it. 

“You know something….” He said. 

“Yes?” 

“Your garden is going to be a strange one.” 

She giggled. 

“Yes, it is.” 

She wouldn’t have it any other way. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: How old is this fic, Mouse? Old enough that I had to switch Akira for Ren. Read and review if you wish.


End file.
